


Empty promises

by horus1251



Series: Empty pain [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Godlike Lucifer, Immortal Lucifer, Lucifer gives hope, Lucifer is the empty, More angst, Pain, Powerful Lucifer (Supernatural), Smut, Somewhat remorseful Lucifer, Time Travel, War, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer awakes in the empty what happens after you will never believe





	1. Empty birth

The last thing he remembers is spreading his wings in a fiery death. It feels like no time at all has passed and now he’s opening his eyes in this pitch-black space. He doesn’t bother shifting; he stays relaxed and looks to his right, then back to his left. There are no corners or boundaries in this infinite room. It’s a night without the stars. “Except for me,” he thinks out loud, “the morning star. That’s ironic.”  
“I’m not quite sure that’s how irony works.”  
Lucifer recognizes the voice. “Duma.”  
“Yes, it’s her vessel’s form, but no.”

Lucifer looks away from the shadow’s direction. This seems to bother the voice, who goes on, “you see I had the pleasure of reading the memories of an angel injected with literary knowledge,” the tone of her voice makes it sound like it was anything but a pleasure, “fun times. Am I going to have to do to you the same I did to him?”

Lucifer slowly sits up, noticing his wings are corporeal here. They momentarily spread for balance. “Am I doing something wrong?” He crosses his legs, wings relax and lay behind him.  
The shadow meets her hands behind her back and clenches one with the other. She glares at Lucifer for noticeable seconds. When Lucifer’s eyes gaze up to meet the entity, she asks, “where do you think you are?”

Lucifer pauses only for a moment. Angels had a general understanding of their eventual fate. “The empty.”  
“No shit, ya dingus,” sudden and loud. Lucifer throws her a look. “The empty is for sleeping,” she continues, “maybe you weren’t aware, but this isn’t your typical empty experience. You might feel like you just woke up but you’ve been here longer than you think. So yes, you’re doing something wrong, and if we could just hurry up and return to the natural order of things,”

“I don’t like your attitude.” Lucifer crosses his arms, “maybe I won’t.”  
The shadow mirrors the movement and also crosses her arms. Contemplative and irritated, she looks down at Lucifer, who asks, “what did you do to Castiel?”  
“Terrible things. Terrible horrible things. Things you want to avoid for sure, and you can, if you would just close your eyes.”  
“You’re bluffing, Castiel is fine.”  
“Oh You’re so sharp,” the shadow sarcastically bites. She begins to approach Lucifer. Lucifer slightly leans away.

“What are you doing?” He stands up and so does his wings. They unfurl and stay spread.  
“I’m going to read your memories. If another angel wakes up I will completely lose it,” her voice cracked. Lucifer takes note. “I’m going to find out who or what’s dipping their little tendrils into this realm and tear them apart.”  
The shadow lunges at Lucifer, who evades with a sharp beat of his wings pulling him away. He already knows the reason by the ringing in his memory, Nick’s call. If it was just the prayer that penetrated the empty, angels and demons would be revitalized by their vessels left and right. No, the only difference is Jack, Lucifer reasoned, who would have the incentive to call out for his fake substitute father. Jack, who's grace would faintly linger in Lucifer's last vessel, making the long distance call possible.

Lucifer suddenly stops resisting the shadow and allows her to attempt to lay her hand on his memories. His wings fold neatly, confidently. There’s a moment of stillness as she tries to penetrate his mind. The shadow shoots her eyes up to meet Lucifer’s. She adds a second hand. No effect.  
The shadow screams. It’s a wretched sound. Lucifer winces, his wings coming up like shoulders.  
“You’re different from the archangel Raphael..”

Lucifer smiles at the implication that Gabriel hasn’t arrived here. To the shadow, the smile looks like a play at dominance and it adds to her freakout.  
Lucifer raises his wings and takes a slow step towards the shadow. “I wonder where you go when you die..”  
She’s falling for it. The shadow doesn’t know that Lucifer’s borrowed power will fade. She wouldn’t have the patience to hold out if she did know. However, she will find out eventually. Lucifer realizes that it’s in his best interest to establish an agreement and prevent meeting the shadow’s wrath later.

He stops his menacing approach. “The only thing I can’t do is get out of here. Let me ask you something.” It isn’t a question so the shadow doesn’t vocalize a response, but she breaks her defensive stance. Lucifer continues, “do you like adding to your collection? Do you get off when something new comes to the empty?”  
“That’s a very personal question.”  
“You do.”  
“Yes, so long as they don’t stir.”

“So I’ll bring you more. So many more. Daily.”  
She’s hiding her thrill at the thought, but lets on to her rising hint of suspicion.  
“I know I know, it’s sounding a little too good to be true, I could have already made you release me or just snapped you in half.”  
Lucifer makes a small movement of his hand. The shadow is frozen. She has never been challenged like this before. By anything or anyone.  
Lucifer stands '' but I believe you could be a better ally than anything else  
The shadow cackles '' What ''  
Lucifer you existed before God and Darkness itself everything will come here on death  
The shadow '' yes than I...  
Lucifer '' but if that happens no new pain and suffering just ''  
The shadow freezes at the implications  
Lucifer which is where I come in  
The shadow '' what "

Lucifer '' give me the power to duplicate everything and the ability to never died or be injure but being able to go to from this place  with no end and you could forever have beings coming here ''  
The shadow '' chuckles my champion is that what you are saying ''  
Lucifer yes  
The shadow hmm I know that is not all at least the memories of this angel says  
Lucifer'' yes wouldn't it be so much sweeter if every single one of them had so much hope only to snatch away  
The shadow'' eyes wide at the sheer pleasure of this deal could mean  
Lucifer now imagine if you could feed on that pain forever and still sleep  
The shadow hmm The shadow senses this deal as a high level of respect from the being least capable of granting such a thing. That isn’t even the best part.

“Do you hear that?” The shadow reaches an arm up to the side of Lucifer’s face, thumb on his mouth. It’s silent. “It’s silent.”  
He doesn’t initially understand the significance of her words or this contact. Lucifer places his hand on top and moves the shadow’s hand down a bit to sarcastically reply, “silence in a bustling place like this? Wow, that’s new.”

“It is for me.” Contrasting Lucifer, the shadow’s tone has changed to a completely serious one. Her demeanor is noticeably different. Her jittery impatience is gone.  
The shadow’s other corporeal hand cups the other side of Lucifer's face. She looks back and forth between his eyes. “You’re my answer.”  
She opens her mouth and envelopes his. She kisses him.  
It’s comparable to Death suddenly kissing a person who by chance guessed correctly at the meaning of life, and it baffles Lucifer.

It’s like he can’t control his wings anymore. They beat out of any sort rhythm a few times and then settle on falling forward, almost enveloping the two.

He tastes himself when she kisses her, she’s the embodiment of absence. And yet she feels herself reflected in him. His grace blockade is weakened just enough to give her a glimpse at his fueled perspective of doom and universal meaninglessness. His love has been almost completely shattered, the beauty he used to see in the universe all but eradicated. He’s breathtakingly tragic, she surges forward for more.  
He catches her prying and restores the blockade before she sees the truth. He reluctantly breaks the kiss, wings brushing against her shoulders as he retracts them.

“I accept your proposal, but I want to add to it as my champion I will give you power equal to every being here plus their unique power and their understanding of that power in exchange I expect you to send many here with hopes and dreams.  
Lucifer smiles enjoying this deal the most ever  
The shadow '' hmm I actually like you and I won't go back to that feeling so you will become a part of me  
Lucifer eyes go wide knowing he will become an embodiment of the empty nods to shock to say anything  
The shadow'' I know that you care that Angel so as the first reward she will be the first to become an angel of the empty and she will serve as you see her  
Shadow ''hmm as long as you know you belong to me that is fine ''  
Lucifer so to seal  
Shadow make an unbreakable vow  
Lucifer nods  
I Lucifer the morningstar, the devil, Lightbringer, Archangel of Light, music, and desire, second of God 's General do swear on these terms discuss  
The shadow ''I bind you to these terms of this being to me no other version will have the deal in all time since your creation ''  
Lucifer kneels as a binding link forms between them that can't be broken even if he travels back in time  
Shadow smiles than the shadow turn back into shadow and  
Lucifer disappears in that shadow


	2. empty pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows the world his power and Castiel faces his punishment

 

Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is  
Lucifer world blacken for a moment  
Lucifer stops looks around '' Yes I back to this world an... '' looks down at his clothes no this will do no good  
Lucifer clothes change into what he was wearing before he was trapped  in that world  
Lucifer good that's better now what next  
Lucifer world disappears  
Lucifer looks around back in the Empty  
A sense of pain fills him  
Lucifer screams a Wretched scream as waves of golden Light expands from him black shadows rises everywhere then a duplicate is created of them and then a pieces of the shadow unites that duplicate disappear from the empty  
Lucifer breathes a sigh of relief the pain is gone  
Lucifer waves hand and the shadows are submerged again  
Lucifer nods than disappears from the empty  
every dimension beings are being returned to life  
Lucifer smiles at feeling each and every one of them being return to life  
Lucifer disappears

Lucifer appears at a church  
Ariel stands ready to start healing  
Lucifer walks through the doors  
The people in the room gasp as Ariel brighten the room and a shadow of wings appear on the wall as the wings heal and light expands around to touch every human  
The people gasp as they are healed and the money is teleport into the box  
Ariel stun as her wings are healed and power beyond what she ever had is flooded into her  
Ariel feels as she becomes an Angel of the empty  
Ariel her mind filled with the knowledge of her new powers and who made it possible and why he cared  
Ariel senses Lucifer walk in  
Ariel falls to her knees  
The people gasp  
Ariel My Lord  
The people instantly think that he is the god or an archangel kneels  
Lucifer hello my angel  
Ariel rise slowly  
Lucifer you have been told what I want  
Ariel yes I just received your message  
Lucifer smiles than let's go  
Ariel wings spread and she disappears  
Lucifer turn around my loyal children spread my word  
The humans' nod  
Lucifer I choice you to evolve will you accept  
Humans ' nod  
Lucifer I need the word yes  
Humans' shout '' YES  
Lucifer waves nods than waves hand Light hits the humans and their bloodlines starting from the ten generations  until  they spilled everyone born since ten generations ago of there bloodlines are upgraded  
Lucifer nods and disappears

exterior, a playground beside a sandbox, the portal to Heaven, Cas meets with another angel]  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of-of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack.  
DUMAH: You mean the Nephilim.  
CASTIEL: Yes. Do the angels have him?  
DUMAH: No.  
CASTIEL: Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in– in Metatron's old cell or–  
DUMAH: If we had him, he wouldn't be imprisoned. He would be put to work.  
CASTIEL: What do you mean?  
DUMAH: Castiel, the angels... Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us.  
CASTIEL: You mean Jack. Even if he had that power, what makes you think he'd cooperate?  
DUMAH: He may not have a choice.  
CASTIEL: So you're planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?  
DUMAH: Castiel, he's not your pet. He belongs to all of us.  
[Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah]  
FIRST ANGEL: You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised. [to Castiel] We hear you have influence with the Nephilim. He'll listen to you.  
CASTIEL: No. I will not help you.  
FIRST ANGEL: Ever the renegade.  
DUMAH: Castiel, please, come with us.  
[Dumah takes Cas by the wrist, but Cas resists. He pushes her away when a Blinding force is felt ]  
The supernatural world is temporarily unbalance  
Castiel falls to his knees  
Dumah shaking ' W W What was thatttt  
That was me  
Everyone turns as they feel power beyond anything they have ever felt being broadcast  
Castiel stills whispers' no  
Lucifer smiles ' Hello brother did you honestly think That I call the Lightbringer for no reason  
Dumah this is your true power  
Lucifer I have been hiding it since before I was created  
Dumah tries to move but finds she can't nor can't the others near  
Castiel how  
Lucifer did I return to this world  
Castiel  
Lucifer smiles Castiel did you really think that I wouldn't know how to open a portal  
Castiel shakes so  
Lucifer no I won't kill you, in fact, I am here to fixed angel kind  
Dumah what do you mean  
Lucifer smiles a Light expands from him hitting them and hitting the portal to heaven  
The Light dies and Angel wings were healed  
 Castiel gasp as his grace is healing completely  
Lucifer now to the pitiful number of Angels  
Lucifer sends a pulse of power  
Angel radio explodes invoices  
Lucifer I return everyone who has died back  
Castiel why do you do this there is no way you do this out of the goodness of your heart  
Lucifer no I did this because of the fact that war is coming  
The portal opens  
Namoi war  
Lucifer yes when the portals open and close you weaken the barriers  
Namoi eyes wide so  
Lucifer so balance broken  
Castiel no that is  
Lucifer only way to balance to be repaid is  
Castiel if we destroy the other dimensions leaving this the only one  
Namoi your son he  
Lucifer turns to face her  
Namoi we will leave him alone  
Lucifer I will take the throne  
Namoi nods expecting it  
Lucifer summons a full packet here is the new laws of Heaven and it's inhabited  
Namoi takes the packet  
Lucifer flips hand and a bag appears he throws it to Castiel  
Castiel hand move on there on catching it  
Lucifer all you need to get Mary  
Castiel shakes trying to escape  
Lucifer oh tell the Winchesters that their actions brought everything from the empty  
Castiel eyes wide  
Lucifer Purgatory open as well  
Castiel frighten  
Lucifer include Arazel  
Castiel scared  
Lucifer you about to get prove  
Lucifer so everything supernatural is back from the dead  
Lucifer Good Luck brother you will need it ... Oh you are banished to earth forever and you will be disconnected from heaven to be connected to the earth  
Castiel feels something snap and is replace when pain rocks his body  
Castiel screams in agony

In the empty, the shadow feels Castiel pain but it replaces to him as pleasure causing him to sigh in pleasure

Castiel why does  
Lucifer that is what your beloved humans have done well goodbye  
Lucifer waits as Ariel appears than offering her his arm walks through the portal

Castiel in pain disappears


	3. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean face problems the world has never face before

(Bunker)  
Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who’s working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
( A Bright Light hits the room)  
Dean and Sam cover there faces   
SCREAM  
( The Light disappears)  
Castiel on the ground in agony whimpering in pain   
Dean and Sam running at Castiel trying to figure out what is wrong  
Dean, I knew he shouldn't have gone   
Sam Fucking angels   
Castiel stops shaking for a moment   
Dean Cas Buddy   
Castiel Lu Lucifer Back   
Sam Eyes wide in fear What   
Sam How   
Light hit the room again   
Chuck Wow  
Dean Stands to yell at him   
Chuck waves hand and Dean is shown fear   
Dean shakes in fear for a moment what   
Chuck Castiel has been shown the true power of Lucifer  
Dean in a yell What do you mean true power of Lucifer   
Castiel Lucifer didn't hurt me   
Sam what no that   
Chuck Sam, he didn't   
Sam than what   
Chuck, you did   
Dean, we would never   
Chuck Yes your kind action is what wrong worse now   
Dean Do you mean  
Chuck Lucifer disconnected Castiel from and connected him to the earth he's feeling the pain of the earth   
Sam oh god it's this bad   
Dean No there is more The earth can't be this bad   
Chuck why do you think I made pagans   
Sam they balance the earth out  
Chuck yes Lucifer he fixes angels wings and population while making angel no longer after this dimension  
Sam What but   
Chuck Lucifer claimed Heaven as payment   
Dean Then go up there  
Chuck's eyes glow Watch your.. takes a deep breath I can't Lucifer got a huge power boost from the empty   
Dean knowing what Cas said 'the empty   
Chuck Yes it is the most powerful thing in existence   
Dean so what can be done   
Chuck Lucifer is untouchable by everything  
Dean no there must be something  
Amara Dean   
Dean Relaxed instantly Amara, I can't be   
Amara, I can dull Castiel pain but can't stop it   
Dean Why   
Sam because the only to fix this is to fix the earth   
Dean fuck how   
Chuck Simple your kind is causing the damage   
Dean, we need to   
Chuck yes   
Chuck that isn't even the worse   
Dean What could be worse   
Amara it would be easier to show you both   
Sam and Dean stand what 

Amara places memories in Their Heads   
Dean Oh god   
Chuck Yeah which means we are back permanently   
Amara we have to there will be worlds where the battle will Last forever   
Dean A never ending war   
Chuck That is true but not against every dimension  
Castiel breath catches in hope as he raises shakily to his feet what he Lied   
Chuck no he just doesn't have all the information   
Sam what the truth  
Chuck the war is between Dimensions, yes but we can ally with other worlds and the balance would count it as the dimensions becoming one and heal one another   
Dean oh thank we don't have to   
Chuck, I am sorry dean but that isn't right either   
Dean the fight will take forever we will die   
Chuck's face becomes one of sorrow while Amara of happiness   
Dean what   
Chuck, you're bound to her dean your Life is bound to her   
Dean you mean I am   
Chuck as Immortal as Amara is placed the bond will grow until you   
Dean, we become soul- mates   
Chuck Dean, it is more than that you will become the darkness and her you there will be no separate   
Dean, I will cease to   
Amara No we just will UMM Love each other so much that neither of us will think of fighting   
Sam well   
Chuck Sam the balance would be broken   
Sam oh crap   
Chuck don't worry we just share powers nothing else   
Sam sighs in relief   
Chuck, it still gets worse   
Sam thanks to the memories knows Every supernatural thing we ever fought is back   
Dean yeah and are oh right   
Chuck those will tell how to open a portal before you two leave   
Dean wait two  
Castiel I can only survive on earth this one   
Chuck that is untrue   
Sam what is true   
Chuck if you become allies that earth will count for you   
Dean great  
Castiel go   
Chuck well with what going on we can return a few   
Dean like back from the dead   
Chuck yes   
Dean how many is a few   
Chuck hundred People   
Dean Any people   
Chuck yes we will be returning those you care about   
Sam that not   
Chuck plus a few to add on later   
Dean okay 

Castiel shudders for a moment in pain   
Dean what was  
Chuck that was a dimension opening   
Dean fuck we have to   
Chuck no this is Castiel job   
Sam, we won't   
Chuck Dean this is why we came back we three will handle this you get that world   
Castiel wait, Michael,   
Chuck bring as many of that world's humans as you can   
Castiel than   
Chuck than killed that world angel and Demons and you can return those world humans and claim that earth


	4. The claimer

(Bunker)  
Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who’s working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
( A Bright Light hits the room)  
Dean and Sam cover there faces   
SCREAM  
( The Light disappears)  
Castiel on the ground in agony whimpering in pain  
Dean and Sam running at Castiel trying to figure out what is wrong  
Dean, I knew he shouldn't have gone  
Sam Fucking angels  
Castiel stops shaking for a moment  
Dean Cas Buddy  
Castiel Lu Lucifer Back  
Sam Eyes wide in fear What  
Sam How  
Light hit the room again  
Chuck Wow  
Dean Stands to yell at him  
Chuck waves hand and Dean is shown fear  
Dean shakes in fear for a moment what  
Chuck Castiel has been shown the true power of Lucifer  
Dean in a yell What do you mean true power of Lucifer  
Castiel Lucifer didn't hurt me 

 

 

Sam what no that  
Chuck Sam, he didn't  
Sam than what  
Chuck, you did  
Dean, we would never  
Chuck Yes your kind action is what wrong worse now  
Dean Do you mean  
Chuck Lucifer disconnected Castiel from and connected him  to the earth he's feeling the pain of the earth  
Sam oh god it's this bad 

 

 

 

Dean No there is more The earth can't be this bad  
Chuck why do you think I made pagans  
Sam they balance the earth out  
Chuck yes Lucifer he fixes angels wings and population while making angel no longer after this dimension  
Sam What but  
Chuck Lucifer claimed Heaven as payment  
Dean Then go up there  
Chuck's eyes glow Watch your.. takes a deep breath I can't Lucifer got a huge power boost from the empty  
Dean knowing what Cas said 'the empty  
Chuck Yes it is the most powerful thing in existence  
Dean so what can be done  
Chuck Lucifer is untouchable by everything  
Dean no there must be something  
Amara Dean  
Dean Relaxed instantly  Amara, I can't be  
Amara, I can dull Castiel pain but can't stop it  
Dean Why  
Sam because the only to fix this is to fix the earth  
Dean fuck how  
Chuck Simple your kind is causing the damage  
Dean, we need to  
Chuck yes  
Chuck that isn't even  the worse  
Dean What could be worse  
Amara it would be easier to show you both  
Sam and Dean stand what

Amara places memories in Their Heads  
Dean Oh god  
Chuck Yeah which means we are back permanently  
Amara we have to there will be worlds where the battle will Last forever  
Dean A never ending war  
Chuck That is true but not against every dimension  
Castiel breath catches in hope as he raises shakily to his feet what he Lied  
Chuck no he just doesn't have all the information  
Sam what the truth  
Chuck the war is between Dimensions, yes but we can ally with other worlds and the balance would count it as the dimensions becoming one and heal one another  
Dean oh thank we don't have to  
Chuck, I am sorry dean but that isn't right either   
Dean the fight will take forever we will die  
Chuck's face becomes one of sorrow while Amara of happiness  
Dean what  
Chuck, you're bound to her dean your Life is bound to her  
Dean you mean I am  
Chuck as Immortal as Amara is placed the bond will grow until you  
Dean, we become soul- mates   
Chuck Dean, it is more than that you will become the darkness and her you there will be no separate 

 

 

Dean, I will cease to  
Amara No we just will UMM Love each other so much that neither of us will think of fighting  
Sam well  
Chuck Sam the balance would be broken  
Sam oh crap  
Chuck don't  worry we just share powers nothing else  
Sam sighs in relief  
Chuck, it still gets worse  
Sam thanks to the memories knows Every supernatural thing we ever fought is back  
Dean yeah and are oh right  
Chuck those will tell how to open a portal before you two leave  
Dean wait two  
Castiel I can only survive on earth this one  
Chuck that is untrue  
Sam what is true  
Chuck if you become allies that earth will count for you  
Dean great  
Castiel go  
Chuck well with what going on we can return a few   
Dean like back from the dead  
Chuck yes  
Dean how many is a few  
Chuck hundred People  
Dean Any people  
Chuck yes we will be returning those you care about  
Sam that not  
Chuck plus a few to add on later  
Dean okay

Castiel shudders for a moment in pain  
Dean what was  
Chuck that was a dimension opening  
Dean fuck we have to  
Chuck no this is Castiel job  
Sam, we won't  
Chuck Dean this is why we came back we three will handle this you get that world  
Castiel wait, Michael,  
Chuck bring as many of that world's humans as you can  
Castiel than  
Chuck than killed that world angel and Demons and you can return those world humans and claim that earth by placing our Angels and demons and send in our world Claimer  
Dean wait what do you mean  Claimer  
Chuck Every dimension has a single claimer that if sent to another dimension can claim that world for that dimension  
Sam wait why do they exist

 

 

 

  
Chuck, we don't know but they were apart of the universe that was essential in order to make a universe  
Sam so that Allow you to make in that dimension  
Amara yes  
Dean okay and where is this world claimer  
Chuck that would be well Restricted  
Sam, you can't tell us  
Chuck sorry  
Sam, then how will claim  
Chuck Right okay I will have to bind you to an oath  
Sam what do we do to bind the oath  
Chuck That you are responsible for the claimer and that you won't tell any else  
Dean okay we swear   
Chuck glows and says and few words that they don't understand and Light beams into Sam and Dean  
Chuck congratulations you two now are the protectors of the claimer  
Dean well  
Chuck smiles than flicks wrist a box appears in his hands  
Dean a Box  
Chuck a box that multiples each time you claim a dimension  
Dean oh but still a box  
Sam wait that looks familiar  
Of course, it is Sam  
Dean Crowley how  
Chuck, I listen to your prayer and answer it  
Dean then why  
Chuck takes longer to bring back Demons than angels  
Dean well thanks  
Chuck Also to upgrade them  
Sam what  
Castiel Chuck made him half angel half demon  
Sam woah  
Chuck Archangel not an angel  
Crowley what  
Chuck Dean likes you as does my sister  
Amara oh don't act like you don't  
Crowley well this is the fun size of my balls  
Chuck well I am going to be working with Lucifer and my angels  
Castiel Dad  
Chuck Cas you sadly earn punishment  
Dean makes a noise  
Chuck but I guess I could make you Heaven ambassador to earth  
Castiel Ambassador  
Chuck yes any angel who banish or station on earth you make certain they follow Heaven laws  
Castiel I  
Chuck oh me and Lucifer will change the laws  
Castiel great  
Crowley what about me  
Chuck smirks well this will be talk to Lucifer but you will probably like 99% certain hell Ambassador  
Crowley, so I would make sure hell rules are followed but I not  
Chuck not powerfully enough thanks to your upgrade you are Little over Gabriel power level  
Crowley wait so I am as powerful as an archangel  
Chuck go have fun  
Crowley he shifts  
Chuck or stay don't care  
Chuck smile than disappears  
Amara well I am staying here obviously  
Dean well you two need rooms Let's go  
Crowley well since I am Hell's Ambassador I better set up an HQ Cheo  
Crowley disappears   
Amara well what are we waiting for


	5. Not the way we thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues not the way it is expected

Dean  wait, Amara,  
Amara raises an eyebrow  
Dean Why is it familiar  
Sam that is Pandora box   
Dean Wait you mean the box with ultimate evils release all except hope  
Amara Yes  
Dean why  
Amara the only way to destroy a claimer is to release everything in it  
Dean so the monsters  
Amara that I don't know you have to ask Chuck  
Dean well I going to bed  
Amara let's go  
Dean opens his mouth to say something but pauses as the feeling of loneliness hits where saying no would physically hurt  
Dean come on  
Amara smiles and walks with Dean  
Castiel is watching with a sad smile  
Sam sees wait do you  
Castiel shakes his head no but mine is  
Sam Meg  
Castiel Nods I  
Sam go to bed it will take you a while to adjust  
Sam night  
Castiel stands and walks away  
Sam takes a deep breath and heads to bed  
Hello Sam  
Sam stops no way,  Susan how  
Susan God he  
Sam smiles and kisses her than Lays down  
Susan smiles and lays naked on his chest

 

 

 

Castiel walks to his room in pain  
Hello Clarence  
Castiel no way Meg  
Castiel walks and kisses her instantly  
Meg kisses back and they do the business 

( Smut if don't want to hear skip it )  
But oh, Cas wants to. Wants her.  
So often, Cas feels like he’s free falling like he’s about to crash into something, like he’s out of control and has no purpose or direction. Meg doesn’t fix any of that, of course, but she does make him feel like he’s giving into it, like the moral ambiguity of the other side isn’t without its perks.  
And she makes him feel wanted. Cas misses being useful, misses following orders and having a job to do. Meg seems to understand and is always willing to give him a place to belong.  
So Castiel pushes his hips forward, his cock swelling into her hand as she smiles.  
The gasp dies in his throat when she squeezes. He swallows it down and forces himself to be quiet.  
This isn’t the first time they’ve done this very thing, and Cas knows what comes next. Meg teases him, makes him beg, slides herself around him and shows him things he’s never dreamed of. Only, there are still voices outside the closed door, and they can’t get caught.  
Her silent smile curls her lips as she carefully reaches inside his pants to pull him free, rubbing her thumb over the damp head of his cock. With her free hand, she gently runs her fingers over his eyes, closing them.  
Oh.  
Cas can’t see. Can’t talk to her. He can only feel her hand, can only smell her hair.  
He doesn’t hear her drop to her knees, but her mouth replaces her hand on his cock with no warning at all, wet tongue licking up the drop of precome. Cas’ knees almost buckle, but he manages to control himself, to steel himself against the human sensations of his vessel. His teeth clench and he doesn’t make a single sound as he pushes forward, sinks himself into her mouth inch by inch.  
The only sound is the wet smack as he thrusts, over and over, using her mouth because she wants him to, because she’s got her hands on his ass pulling him deeper each time until he’s down her throat, smashing his balls against her chin.  
Cas tries to save all the thoughts going through his mind, memorizes the words so he can growl them at her when he has the chance when he’s allowed to talk again. And somehow, it’s almost hotter this way, that he can’t say any of them, that there isn’t a real need for them after all. There are only her mouth and his cock and the rhythm between them. Primal. Animal. Perfect.  
He grabs her hair and tugs, urging her to go faster, to suck harder and messier. She goes along with it, and when he blinks his eyes open and looks down at her, there’s a hungry gleam in her eyes.  
It’s that look that pushes him over the edge.  
Still, without a sound, he comes down her throat, feels how he coats her throat as he shudders. When she finally pulls away, he hears her swallow. It’s not a sound he’s ever paid attention to before, but now that everything else is so silent, he hears it for what it is and his cock jumps at the wet working of her throat. lets out one last, weak pulse.

Meg is that all you got

C’mon, Clarence.” Meg murmured softly. “I promise, this’ll feel so fucking good.”  
Meg moved over Cas’ body, grinning as she leaned down and nipped along Cas’ flesh, feeling the heat there, knowing that Cas was flushed.  
“Nervous?” Meg asked.  
“A little. More aroused, though.” Cas said, voice gruffer than normal.  
“Yeah. I’ll take good care of you, Unicorn.” Meg said, turning Cas around and getting him on his knees.  
She put on her strap-on, and poured some lube on her fingers, trailing them in between Cas’ ass cheeks.  
She started rubbing two fingers against his hole before the tips slipped in.  
Cas swore softly, as Meg slowly worked her fingers inside of Cas.  
“Talk to me, Clarence,” Meg said. “I wanna know what you’re thinking.”  
“I-I want you to fuck me, Meg. Fuck…” Cas said. “Please.”  
“Mmm, I have a dirty little angel with me, don’t I?”  
“Y-Yes. Meg, please.” Cas pleaded softly.  
“Gonna open you up, Cas,” Meg said, stretching her fingers inside of Cas, and listening to the moan that tore from Cas’ throat. “That’s it, Cas. Just fucking lose yourself.”  
Meg used her free hand and reached around starting to jerk Cas off, just to hear him whine and whimper.  
“God, you are so fucking hard.” Meg laughed. “You won’t come before I actually fuck you, will you?”  
“N-no. Please, please...” Cas panted.  
“So fucking needy. Want to be debauched by a demon that bad, Cas?” Meg asked, a big smirk on her face.  
“Only by you, Meg,” Cas said, crying out when Meg found Cas’ prostate.  
“Those are the pretty noises I like to hear.” Meg grinned, rubbing against Cas’ prostate while she added another finger.  
“Meg,” Cas begged.  
Meg laughed, and opened Cas the rest of the way, before she finally pulled away, and lubed the black dildo that she had.  
She teasingly rubbed the head against Cas’ open hole, and Cas groaned, pushing back, trying to get the dildo inside of him, and Meg landed a light swat on Cas’ ass.  
“Patience, Clarence,” Meg said. She lined herself up, and pushed in slowly, making Cas moan the entire time until she bottomed out.  
Cas started moaning in a different language, one that Meg wasn’t totally familiar with, and she smiled, pulling back until only the head was inside Cas, before thrusting forward.  
Cas cried out, gripping the bedsheets, as Meg fucked him, getting as deep as she could with each thrust.  
“Meg, Meg, Meg…..fuck, Meg….” Cas moaned. His eyes were shut, mouth parted open, pleasure and bliss running through his body.  
Meg grinned and angled herself so she started to nail Cas’ prostate, picking up her pace.  
“Meg!” Cas cried out again, eyes opening. He turned to look at Meg the best he could, and Meg could see how blown Cas’ pupils were. She could barely see his blue irises.  
“Such a dirty little angel,” Meg grunted as she fucked Cas. “My dirty little angel.”  
“Yours.” Cas moaned. Meg reached around and started jerking Cas off again, and Cas screamed Meg’s name as he came.  
Meg slowed down, and pulled out, turning Cas around and placing him on his back.  
“Looks like you really enjoyed that, Cas,” Meg said, grinning.  
“I did….I am,” Cas said, spreading his legs, and making room for Meg.  
“Horny as well as dirty. Oh, Clarence, I’m going to have a ton of fun with you tonight.” Meg grinned, already positioning herself for round Three of fucking Cas.

 

 

 

( end of Smut )

Dean Amara I  
Amara its okay dean we can wait until  
Dean nods well okay we see how it goes tonight  
Amara takes off her dress and crawls in bed  
Dean whimpers fuck it  
Amara Wh 

 

The word caught in her throat, choking on air when he bit down gently on her hard bundle of nerves. Then scraped it with his teeth as he slowly pulled away, applying just enough pressure to make her head fall back and back to arch deeply. Wanting him to continue but knowing if he did, he would eventually detach completely, which he did with a resounding pop. To her relief, he did it again, and again, and again. Alternating with deep French kisses, penetrating her with his tongue, all while pushing or pulling her closer to his face, helping her thrust into his mouth. When she began to drip cum Dean growled in approval, he was hard as soon as he  
tasted her skin, the taste of her essence had him aching and oozing per cum. He wanted her so badly it was maddening.  
But there was one thing he wanted more than to know what a Goddess felt like. Which was, to get said Goddess to ask him, maybe even plead for him, to let her know what it feels like  
for him to be inside her.

She lays on her back and pulls me into her arms. I kiss her with a deep hunger. My kisses move down her neck to her large tits. Damn, they're awesome! I bury my face between them before I start nipping and sucking at each nipple in turn. She arches her back gasping my name. I finger her wet clit and watch her writhe beneath me. I slide my finger inside her and... "You're a virgin?"  
She pants and smiles. Her cheeks flushed. "Of course. This is a new body." She touches my face. "That's not a problem though, is it?"  
I blink a few times. "No." I grin. "We'll just take it slow. Do you have a..." She hands me a condom. "Perfect." I put it on and lower myself on top of her.  
I want her so bad. We kiss as my fingers move through her long hair.  
She grips my ass.  I need Amara. I need to feel her all around me.  
I slowly push my achingly hard cock deep inside her, breaking her hymen. The only sound she makes is a moan. "You okay?"  
She nods. "You can move now."  
I make love to her nice and slow. Her heels at my back and fingers moving over my shoulders, neck, and face. She pulls me down for a kiss as she cums on my cock. Her mouth gapes open with a silent scream as her walls clamp down on me. I swear I almost lose it, but I'm able to hold on. A few moments later she climaxes again and that's when I finally go over the edge. I hold her tight and kiss her as the aftershocks roll through us.  
( end of Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scenes are hard to write because it is possible that unknowingly you copy something so if I do that was not my intention


	6. Beast emerges

(Heaven The Throne Room )  
Ariel '' Love ''  
Lucifer '' Yes my dear ''  
Ariel '' Heaven still needs some work ''  
Lucifer '' You can take of it if you wish I have to fix Hell  
Ariel nods '' Go Then the Witch ''  
Lucifer '' What do you believe I should do about her ''  
Ariel '' That is up to you ''  
Lucifer '' Well she will be the easiest to deal with ''  
Ariel '' We might as well get started   
Lucifer stands than Shadows pour out of him and his wings come out and he disappears in the shadows and uses his wings to fly in the shadows 

Ariel '' That is so cool ''  
Chuck '' Yes it is ''  
Ariel smiles '' uncle ''  
Chuck '' I still created ''  
Ariel '' No you didn't you were the seed but you were never our creator or Father you don't deserve the honor''  
Chuck '' I see that Lucifer has''  
Ariel '' Nothing that is what we all see you as for you Left meaning you lost any right to the title ''  
Chuck '' I''  
Ariel '' Here's how it works we need you alive for this dimension stays do something we don't like we chuck you in Amara's cage ''   
Chuck gulp '' Do you really believe that I deserve that ''  
Ariel '' Perhaps you need to feel the pain you caused to learn your lesson ''  
Chuck lights up '' you dare ''  
Ariel stands and the feeling of emptiness appears '' watch yourself don't start something you'll lose''  
Chuck '' you little''  
Ariel throws a bolt of blackness at chuck he goes flying through the air Chuck hits the wall and A crack appears Ariel waves her hand and the wall heals and Than starts throwing bolt after bolt at Chuck   
Chuck falls to his knees in pain spits out a white light out of his mouth   
Ariel walks over and Kicks him in the face knocking chuck out 

The angels stand there shocked that God was beaten so easy   
Ariel '' What are you standing there for get the factions leaders ''  
Angels run   
Ariel '' Now what do I do with you   
Perhaps I can help 

 

(Hell-10 minutes earlier )  
Asmodeus   
Why is it that I lost Lucifer 

Asmodeus moves to the cage when the Light flickers

Asmodeus takes a step toward the cage When Blackness cakes him   
Asmodeus gulps as he looks around and sees emptiness   
Asmodeus ''What the hell ''  
In front of him A body rises from the ground in shadows when the face eyes open they were red   
Asmodeus gulps ''my lord''   
Lucifer his voice echoing   
WELCOME TO THE EMPTY   
Asmodeus ''What ''  
Lucifer '' Where demons and angels go upon death  
Asmodeus '' How are we here ''  
Lucifer '' I am A part of the empty and I summon you   
Asmodeus '' My lord I am ''  
Lucifer '' A Traitor about to be dealt with 

Asmodeus turns to try to run but Lucifer stands right beyond him and his body gaining shape he reaches out and grabs Asmodeus listening as he starts screaming as he sends out wave after wave of fear   
Asmodeus is screaming as he slowly melts into the surroundings   
Lucifer hmm fascinating But to fast how about this   
Asmodeus is thrown out of the empty his body burning and healing every second   
Demons all around hell are hearing this and try as they might they are forced to the throne room   
Lucifer turns looking at the throne then shakes displeased waves his hand and the throne is lead up to by steps and the chair has Fire coming from the sides while darkness stretches from the chair   
Lucifer waves hand and Grace explodes out of Asmodeus and heads to Gabriel where the snitches are all burned off and grace is poured into him   
Gabriel Eyes flash blue as grace is absorb into him   
Lucifer sensing how low he snaps his fingers and changing his clothes to what he was wearing when they fought and giving him a haircut and cleaning him   
As Grace is pouring into him   
Lucifer remembers what Happened to him being trapped in his mind so he reaches out and heals his mind finally he gave him shapeshifting and The ability to use Enochian magic To create Illusions plus Knowledge of Pagan magic and Every pagan spell 

Gabriel's eyes flicker brighter Blue for a moment then he sees Asmodeus burning and Lucifer on the throne  
Gabriel opens his mouth '' Hello Lucifer

Lucifer '' Brother How are you ''  
Gabriel looks around then looks at Lucifer deeper eyes go wide '' What Have you done ''

Lucifer stands '' I have Made a deal with our uncle 

Gabriel '' Please tell me death ''

Lucifer '' Really you think death can give me this power ''

Gabriel gulps '' so what now ''  
Lucifer '' We rebuild the family and exchange I rule''  
Gabriel leans his head down '' And then ''  
Lucifer '' I protect Father creations ''  
Gabriel's head snap up '' Including ''  
Lucifer '' I have a son ''  
Gabriel '' You a ne...  
Lucifer '' Yes and I wish to prove that I'm not evil what better way ''  
Gabriel '' And what do you want from me ''  
Lucifer '' To help me fix things ''  
Gabriel opens his mouth '' I''  
Lucifer '' I know to learn everything that happened and going on then decide but know the door will always be open   
Gabriel goes to leave   
Lucifer '' one last thing brother ''  
Gabriel '' Yes ''  
Lucifer '' Why did you try to trick me to kill you ''  
Gabriel snorts '' Tried I ''  
Lucifer '' were hiding watching the whole time ''  
Gabriel's eyes go wide '' Then why ''  
Lucifer '' Did I not go after because I know you brother even if it was fake you would have a reason ''  
Gabriel '' So you new that I ''  
Lucifer '' Brother you are a lot of things but not Suicidal you know that there is no way you could beat me also that wasn't an archangel blade so it never would have killed you ''  
Gabriel blushes '' I didn't think that you would notice ''  
Lucifer '' I raised you brother I assume you would go to the pagans Have you finally learn not to trust pagans ''  
Gabriel '' So you know about ''  
Lucifer '' Loki yes, by the way, I know you want revenge but remember Revenge isn't just killing there are worse things than death and if you want help if your willing to wait to 2 earth weeks I'll have Heaven and Hell fix and Angels and demons at 1000% in fact you can help ''  
Gabriel '' How ''  
Lucifer '' when I heal you I made you have all the powers that Loki disconnected you from and I also made it where you have all types of magic   
Gabriel eyes wide '' Really ''  
Lucifer '' yes if you look within your mind the knowledge how to do everything is in you mind ''  
Gabriel '' woah that's ''  
Lucifer '' I like if you can teach magic to some demons ''  
Gabriel '' Well I may be ''  
Lucifer '' think about it   
Gabriel nods   
Lucifer '' I am going to show you one of my powers   
Gabriel watches as Lucifer duplicate himself ten times   
Gabriel eyes wide woah  
Lucifer '' five will stay in hell fixing things three will go to heaven and one to earth ''  
Gabriel '' that leaves one ''  
Lucifer '' That one will go to other dimensions ''  
Gabriel '' what ''  
Lucifer '' the barriers were broken ''  
Gabriel '' WHAT HOW... THE WINCHESTERS ''  
Lucifer '' yes I ask for you aid brother ''  
Gabriel '' I don't really have the choice ''  
Lucifer '' Of course you do Free will ''  
Gabriel '' Ok I help with heaven and hell ''  
Lucifer '' I know you been in hell for a while why don't you start in heaven and come back in a week ''  
Gabriel '' thank you ''   
Gabriel flaps out   
Lucifers disappear leaving five down here   
Lucifer '' Time to get started ''

 

(Heaven )  
Ariel gasp '' Gabriel ''  
Gabriel '' He needs to learn why don't I chuck him in a separate dimension that I'll create and see if we can get him to learn ''  
Ariel '' Do you really think that'll work ''  
Gabriel '' I'll need to be hands on so you'll be alone with Lucifer to fix things   
Ariel '' Go ''  
Gabriel smiles '' I glad Lucifer has you sister ''  
Ariel smiles as Gabriel disappears along with Chuck   
The Factions leader slowly walk in then kneels   
Shadows appears next to the throne then a bright light admits from the Shadows solidifying into a throne made of Pure light   
three Lucifer appears ''time to fix heaven ''

 

(Earth Bunker Dean's room )  
Dean and Amara laying against each other   
Amara freezes   
Dean '' what ''  
Amara '' Lucifer second beat Chuck ''  
Dean eyes wide ''already ''  
Amara '' he isn't dead they decide to teach them one creation isn't more important than the next ''  
Dean '' that's actually fair ''  
Amara '' Remember Castiel will have a lot to do ''  
Dean '' I wish wait what about everyone that can be brought back ''  
Amara '' I'll do it ''  
Dean '' Great we do it tomorrow ''  
Amara smiles at the mistake then lay her head on dean and listen as dean sleep 

 

( At the dimension barrier in the rocky mountains )

Castiel falls from the sky land on a mountain coughing up blood feeling the earth 

From the barrier giant beasts appears   
Castiel coughs then using his power shows his true form and attacks   
Barrels of Light hitting the creatures   
A creature that looks like Godzilla breathes out blue flames hitting the Light   
The Light trembles and topples over as he falls light splinters off and hits the forests and River and the air itself nearby healing them of all pollutions and causing the nearby town to get over get topple over by trees lakes causing everyone in that town to die or at least they would if a Lucifer wasn't there and teleports everyone to another reality and a forest appears where there once was a town   
the Light gets up and barrages the monsters   
A bolt of Light goes through a head   
Causing a beast to shake and turn to blood and raining down   
One blade like bolt goes right through another heart one stomach ''  
The light stumbles and transforms back into his human and a beast slams him into the mountain   
Castiel inside of a crater that used to be a mountain   
Castiel on the ground passes out


	7. Empty Promise

(bunker )  
Dean sleeping Amara laying on him Amara thinking things through nodding sitting up against the covers falling off her   
Dean groans in pain for a moment   
Amara sighing knowing that she feels the same Gets up thinks for a moment then tries to keep the deal 

Suddenly the room dissolves and suddenly she is standing in the black and white corridor of shelves with Death 

Death   
'' Hello Darkness or do you prefer Amara ''  
Amara   
'' I prefer Amara ''  
Death   
'' I am Billie ''  
Amara   
'' you are the angel of death ''  
Billie   
'' Actually, that is both true and false ''  
Amara confuse   
'' Explain ''  
Billie   
'' Every dimension has an angel of death but we aren't actually angels ''  
Amara   
'' then what ''  
Billie   
'' We are actually Avatars of death serving the primordial death ''  
Amara understanding   
'' Your Children of Death ''  
Billie nods   
'' Reapers are created by the avatars which are why angel blades work on them ''  
Amara   
'' Why have you summon me ''  
Billie   
'' I can't stop you but I need to warn you that your actions will weaken the barriers more ''  
Amara gasps   
'' you mean ''  
Billie   
'' I know you have to so I will ask for a way to give us a chance to minimize the damage to the barriers as possible ''   
Amara  
'' Well ''  
Billie   
'' make those bringing back Angels of darkness ''  
Amara   
'' Why ''  
Billie   
'' Because they won't be the same as they died so it will be a little less while also giving you beings to create''  
Amara nodding   
'' Okay ''  
Billie   
'' Your bound mate ''  
Amara   
'' what about Dean ''  
Billie   
'' The balance will be screwed ''  
Amara   
'' you know I can't ''  
Billie   
'' No your brother will need a bound mate as well but because of his actions he will need to Have Sam become at least an archangel ''  
Amara  
'' I'll speak to him ''  
Billie shaking her head   
'' I shall ''  
Amara nods   
'' then why ''  
Billie   
'' Needed to tell you what to do ''  
Amara   
'' Okay I shall this is weird ''  
Billie waves him and the room disappears from Amara 

Suddenly Billie the walls columns of Pyramids line up A desk in the middle of the room   
Billie   
''My lord ''  
Death appears   
''Rise ''  
Billie shaking   
'' Yes ''  
Death  
'' The former avatar is in the empty ''  
Billie nods   
Death   
'' I will remove him from the empty ''  
Billie confuse   
'' My lord ''  
Death   
'' I will send to a dimension of magic and he will become the master of death's avatars ''  
Billie nodding   
'' Who ''  
Death   
'' you know fiction books are just other worlds Harry Potter is where he will want release he will become Death avatars and I will just rule him allowing me to fix the damage done to my side of the balance ''  
Billie stands and disappears in black dust   
Death turns and sits   
'' I will no longer have to do the paperwork Yes!!! ''  
Chucking coming from the room next door  
Death stands and walks across a throne room of twelve sitting in his throne   
'' Brothers and sisters ''  
Six women six men on the thrones   
Balance stands  
'' The dimensions are unbalance ''  
Lord and Lady magic standing nods   
'' We have seen what is to be done ''  
Chaos stands   
'' I suggest we court me ''  
Lady love   
''why ''  
Chaos   
'' Once I start I will send wars everlasting allowing the battles to rage and the balance will constantly balance then unbalance allowing the wars to continue on ''  
The leader or Order   
'' Vote ''  
7 To 5   
Order stands   
'' Then Chaos suggestion will continue ''  
Lady Magic   
'' I shall aid ''  
Lord magic   
'' Well I'll send My avatars to aid ''  
Chaos nods   
The twelve Primordials stand and dissolve away   
The Primordials for once getting directly involved

 

Avatars of each of the primordials awaking or being created sent to each world to tried to have them Ally up with the other dimensions 

Amara Standing in the forest behind the bunker   
Starts bringing back everyone 

Lucifer appearing behind her leaning against a tree   
'' You know that will take to long to explain ''  
Amara stopping   
'' I know Nephew ''  
Lucifer nodding   
'' You know what a lowly Angel of empty can do   
Imagine what I can do ''  
Amara nodding   
'' So what are you thinking ''  
Lucifer smirking leaning against the tree   
'' Bring them back give them a body that knows what going on and the world since they died ''  
Amara nodding   
Lucifer shadows spread from the floor his wings out and he drops in appearing back in heaven   
Amara sighing   
'' Power like that is big they are both powerful enough to knock out but it has to be surprise we can Kill them but they will return making it useless ''  
Amara heads to the middle of the forest taking his suggestion 

 

Dean wakes up in pain like an ache sighing   
'' Where are you ''  
Dean heads to the shower and takes one   
Dean heading to the Kitchen 

SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills. They're– they're more ritualistic, like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills. They're– they're more ritualistic, like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something.

 

Mountains   
Castiel on the ground out cold Light spilling into the world every town the light passes through before disappears becoming forest lake after Hundred towns nearby   
Castiel gasping awake   
The portal open   
Castiel trembling up to his feet gasping seeing the body of two huge monsters   
Castiel   
'' No Three escape at least ''  
Castiel with his powers close the portal  
Castiel falling to his knees gasping   
'' Brother rise ''  
Castiel standing   
'' Gadreel ''  
Gadreel   
'' There are ten of us Castiel all of us followed you this is our punishment eternity of fighting Monsters ''  
Castiel   
'' I ''  
Gadreel   
'' ENOUGH we are at war against them because you again decide that no never mind you will never see the Winchesters again ''  
Castiel standing  
'' I ''  
Gadreel snapping and Castiel falls screaming   
'' I am leader and until you earn our forgiveness you will never go to them ''  
Castiel nodding from the torture   
'' Yes ''  
Gadreel sighing   
'' Nine of you go I'll explain to them and give reports ''  
The nine nods and grabbing Castiel disappears   
Gadreel sighing disappears


End file.
